


The Robbed that Smiles

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Series: Double Double Toil and Trouble [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Shakespeare is My Second Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is on a date with Meg Masters, Hufflepuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Robbed that Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Shakespeare's "Othello."

Castiel had never been to the playhouse before.  His mother had been fond of the dramas they could get on the Wizarding Wireless, but the Singer family budget didn't have money for an evening of culture.

Meg actually _owns_ the playhouse.

Apparently, when their father passed on, he left the playhouse to Meg and a swanky restaurant to Ruby.  They grew up in such places, and Castiel has seen the pictures in the Society pages of the Daily Prophet.  Meg belongs to this world, and while Castiel may know all the best comedy lines of _Bowtruckles and Broomsticks_. . . he's never even seen a ballet.

Meg's invitation had come out of the blue.  Up until this year, the Masters girls had taken special delight in tormenting Castiel.  Even now, he's been unable to dissuade Meg from calling him "Clarence."  Dean assures him that it is a muggle reference, but Castiel still found the name and Meg's behavior disconcerting.  He would have turned her down if the opportunity presented itself.

Meg doesn't take no for an answer.

As a fourth year, Castiel wasn’t technically supposed to leave the grounds during term for anything but a Hogsmeade visit.  The fact that he broke the rules in order to come to London with her makes this a rare occasion—and usually only Dean Winchester serves as an instigator of such rebellion.

He is unwilling to give the Third Year any credit whatsoever this time.

Meg seemed eager to encourage the theme.  Her guardian could excuse her from the school at any time, but she chose to sneak out with Castiel.  Then she took it a step further and they snuck inside the theater to watch from a darkened corner of the balcony.  Meg could have had any seat in the house, could dress to impress even the most stuck-up ministry officials, and she could have invited anyone to attend any opening night event with her.

Meg doesn't want that.  Apparently, she wants to take Castiel Singer to the theater for the first time in his life.  She wants to sit with him in the worst seating of the house and spend half the time shushing each other.

This isn’t even an actual performance.  It’s a dress rehearsal for _Cinderella_ , and there’s something wrong with the lighting spells, because the filmy purple swirls of smoke from the dream sequence have been up for two acts now.  One of the ugly stepsisters is wearing a Weird Sisters t-shirt with her hoop skirt, and the Director has been guzzling Firewhiskey all night.  A member of the chorus is flat, and even Castiel knows that it’s a theater tradition for the worst dress rehearsals to lead to the best opening nights.

It's an odd date.

Meg doesn't ask his opinion of the play as they return to the school.  She doesn't ask for permission to kiss Castiel.  It's alright; he didn't ask permission to kiss her back.

Castiel is pretty impressed with himself until he realizes that she stole his knife.


End file.
